totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Iwao Rasetsumaru
Iwao Rasetsumaru is a character in Total Drama Sujira. He is a figure of monstrous height with unspeakable amounts of strength, with jaw-dropping speed that cannot be matched. He used to be a part of The Liberators, until the founder, General Bunko, met her demise; this came right after she announced her betrayal. Following The Liberators Arc, it was not known what happened to Rasetsumaru after the fall of the General, but it can be assumed that he was on good terms with the Sujira Assault Squadron. Nearing the middle of the Akuma Forces Arc, Iwao made a comeback with the rest of the former members of The Liberators, reminding Seiryu and Zetsu-Majin that they have seen a "new light". They eventually take out the Million Demon Army with little to no effort. In Eva Code, Rasetsumaru is now 35 years old and usually can be seen somewhere in the "murky" parts of Osaka. Appearance Rasetsumaru is known and feared by his monstrous stature that even tops Akagi's height. He has white eyes, a black mohawk, a distinctive brown scar running down the left side of his exposed chest, and usually wears a mouthguard which follows a golem motif. For clothes, he wears silver gauntlets, navy green shorts, and camoflauge boots. The sources of Rasetsumaru's vicious strength and colossal build are eight massive syringes (courtesy of Lulu) that rest on his back. Occasionally, before starting a dangerous fight, he'll have on a golden robe with a hood that conceals a part of his mug. Personality Initially, Rasetsumaru was always one to be extremely boastful and had a lot of pride in his absolute strength, similar to a typical musclehead; though, he wasn't as slow-witted as Akagi and was more aware of certain things. In the Japanese version, he holds himself in such high regard that he normally refers to himself as "Ore-sama". At the most terrifying time during a battle, Rasetsumaru will become aggressive and quite nasty, leaving his usual arrogant characteristics behind; noticeable during his quarrel with Gendo. After General Bunko's death and during the Akuma Forces Arc, Rasetsumaru is depicted with a slightly more serene disposition. Although he admits that he still will not hold back in battles, Rasetsumaru loses his desire to kill; unless if they happen to be rather tough enemies, he would rather leave someone critically incapacitated than dead. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Akuma Forces Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Seiji Sasaki English *Patrick Seitz Trivial Facts *He is usually referred to by his surname rather than his first; Rasetsumaru's given name means "rock". *Throughout The Liberators Arc, there is a recurring gag in which humans sheepishly question Rasetsumaru's race, as his appearance can be easily likened to a gigantic supermutant. *From his time during most of the Akuma Forces Arc, Rasetsumaru can be compared to Kenpachi Zaraki due to the following: **Both characters refuse to kill their opponents if they are too injured to continue. **For the English dubs of their respective source materials, Rasetsumaru and Kenpachi are both voiced by Patrick Seitz; in the latter's case, David Lodge (Kenpachi's first VA for the English version) left Viz Media (Bleach's licensor for North American audiences) due to financial issues. Quotes *(About SAS) "With this massive strength of mine, those damn bastards are gonna be dead, I just know that much!" *(To Gendo Nara) "Lightning agility or none at all, I'll still have you beneath my feet, you worm! Can't you see how powerful I am!?" *(To Gendo Nara) "Screw.... you.... I should've killed you fair and square... so that means... I AM THE MIGHTIEST!!!!!" *(To Zetsu-Majin) "To tell you the truth, we arrived not because we're pals with SAS... We came here because we're pals with Ryo. He made us see that uniting the devils and humans together was a stupid idea. He made us look into that so-called General's manipulative ways. For that, he did us a favor... So... Now we'll return the favor!" Category:Male characters Category:18-year-olds Category:The Liberators Category:Humans Category:35-year-olds Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists